


Wetflix and Chill

by MzzMal



Series: Quarantine [8]
Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Intense, Intimacy, Passion, lovemaking, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Series: Quarantine [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782847
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Wetflix and Chill

Egyptian cotton caressed her thighs, their binging of Lucifer's second season, long forgotten, faded to white noise, in exchange for getting lost in each other.

Soft sighs. Gentle touches.

Shin-Ae hummed in delight. Kousuke left no part of her body unexplored.

His breath stained her skin.

His mouth left love bites on every millimeter of flesh he had the pleasure of coming into contact with.

Shin-Ae's whispers of his name encouraged his ministrations.

Slim digits slipped themselves into his dark tresses, tugging and pulling at his roots with every gentle rock of his hips.

Kousuke gave her backside a firm squeeze, which elicited a moan from his lover, he promptly it swallowed with a kiss.

She was so good.

He pulled her hips flush against his, pinning her to prevent unnecessary squirming.

Her legs trembled in the wake of the mind-numbing climax Kousuke gifted her.

Shin-Ae's hands found purchase around his waist for stability, stars bloomed behind her closed eyelids.

Kousuke's languid kisses further sated her pliant form.

Shin-Ae returned his kisses with much fervour as he rutted against her.

Kousuke sighed once he found his own release.

She drowned in his warmth.


End file.
